perfect
by electricwars
Summary: they both wanted this night to be blissful. ONESHOT.


Everything was black-and-white, leached colorless by the moon...

this was it, it was going to happen. there was no escaping it now, as my heart skipped beats as edward watched me with awe, his statue esque body silhouetted in the moonlight, but his piercing eyes shone. removing my towel, i felt both bashful & free at the same time. and as i approached the water i felt the cool waves crash against my feet, calves, knees, thighs, hips, waist. In our clumsy state, we watched each other, each of us not sure whether to initiate what was bound to happen, his hand eventually found my waist, skin on skin. we were closer than we had ever been before, and further than we would have ever thought, i stepped closer still unsure of myself and pressed my lips to his, his kiss was deep, he held nothing back. Our bodies locked together in a love affair. We stayed like this for just a few minutes, just happy to experience this new territory.

"We should get inside, your probably freezing," I wasn't going to lie, he could tell from chattering of my teeth, i nodded silently.

We headed out of the water. & he wrapped the towel around me, pointless i thought but it was a gesture all the same. Eventually we got back to the house, the lights were low, and the white bed looked ever so inviting. It was the perfect scene. He looked down into my eyes, "you're definitely sure?"

"with all my heart," it didn't sound all that convincing but i knew i wanted this, more than anything, i wanted edward. And with that he seemed to lose all his nerves, his hand gripped the back of my neck - his touch was careful, but needy at the same time, he needed to experience this as much as i did. He kissed my lips, my jaw, the nape of my neck, soft butterfly kisses, one hand peeling away the towel, exposing me. I pushed him gently away, his face somewhat confused and i smiled, a sort of nervous but anticipated smile and pulled him the bed. I pushed him down bravely, it was going to be a power fight, it was distinctly obvious who would win, but i wanted to play along.

I began to straddle him legs either side of his torso, one hand on his chest i knew i wouldn't hurt him, and his hands instantly found my shoulders, pulling me in for a kiss. It was more playful this time, his tongue caressing me own. He rolled me over and he was on top but i wasn't going to fight it. His hands went lower and he began to spread my legs, I gave a deep breath as i felt the cold of his fingertips teasing my lips, my breathing labored and a soft moan escaped my lips, and his pace began to fasten, exploring every inch of me, he inserted one finger into me, whilst circling his thumb on the bundle of nerves. it was a sensation like nothing i'd ever felt, whimpering, my body was wriggling, his other hand secured my in place, kissing me softly as muffled moans escaped my lips. It was happening, i could feel it, but i couldn't let go, i was dangling over the cliff, and i needed that final push. He sensed this and kissed his way down my body, his hand being replaced by his ice cold mouth, his tongue darted over my wet center, it might have been a circle motion i couldn't have been sure, my body was screaming with passion, my back arched, my muscles locked, screaming with desire, i threw my head back into the pillows and let go, jolts of electricity surging through my body with no exit route, edward stopped to watch me, but i had no desire to hide it.

Eventually my breathing returned to normal, and edward lay at my side, watched me, sweat glistened on every inch of my body, and i had a loose smile across my face, i needed a minute to catch my breath and he waited, patiently touching every inch of my body. i could feel him, it was undeniable, he had grown hard somewhere in the throes of my climax.

this was my time to explore now, i moved toward the end of the bed, and almost fell off, he gave a quite laugh at my clumsiness, trust me to ruin a perfect night i thought. he closed his eyes, as i touched him, pleased at the control i had over him, i firmly gripping his hard member in my hands and bent down to take it into my mouth, i circled the head and he let out a groan, his eyes were now locked on me, the view so erotic he couldn't bare to miss it, and i felt him grow more rigid in my mouth, like he was afraid to let go. He pulled away from me.

"I won't last," he had a pleading look in his eye, he wanted me, maybe more than i wanted him, he layed me down, his arm under my shoulders, our bodies aligned in a perfect symphony. He didn't need to ask if i was sure, it was evident in my face, i couldn't be more sure about anything else. And he gave a quick effortless thrust, kissing me to distract me from the brief moment of shooting pain i felt. i let out a low moan, it was a mix of feelings, pleasure, pain, want, all meshed into one little sound. As he plunged into me again the pain subsided, and i felt a wave of pleasure blinding me, i shut my eyes instantly and just focused on the act of it, feeling edward deeper inside me with each movement, he let out low groans as i wrapped legs around his waist, sending him deeper, as our pace quickened, our moans became more frequent as did our need for a sweet release, we could both feel it in the pit of our stomachs, i could tell he was close from the speed of his movements, i raised my hips from the bed and felt it, this was the spot that id needed. my moans growing louder and louder, we both let loose, he continued to pump as an instant reaction to his own pleasure. and i lay there, locked in pleasure, i couldn't scream, i couldn't do anything but focus on the pleasure.


End file.
